Calling All Angels
by TrilyFan4lyf91
Summary: Travis had bought a blank book, apparently to write his thoughts in. Thoughts you thought you might never hear from him. In his words, how he feels about life. And how he’s dealing with losing the love of his life, and finding himself. R & R PLZ!


_Calling All Angels_

_Radio Free Roscoe_

_Chapter 1: Betrayal_

Summary: Travis had bought a blank book, apparently to write his thoughts in. Thoughts you thought you might never hear from him. In his words, how he feels about life. And how he's dealing with the loss of a girlfriend, and many other problems

**Entry 1, May 3rd, Thursday**

Well, I guess I should start with "Dear Diary" but it just felt juvenile. Even writing "Entry (insert number here)" seems foolish, but I guess I can't be the judge of what is asinine and what isn't. After all, I fell for a girl, who not only didn't correlate with me for over a year, but dumped me after a week of dating. Oh, and did I mention the fact that this girl, Lillian Randall, decided to pick Ray, after all the contemplating and deciding she did, to stay single.

Lily.

Lily was a whole other story.

I remember when I first saw her in math class. I had stared and stared, guessing that she didn't even know who I was. That day at lunch, I saw her with her two other friends; Robert McGrath ( he and I shared PE… third period.) and her other friend… not to mention obvious love interest, Raymond Brennan (he and I shared English Composition… first period.) I was listening to Train on my father's old headset, when I saw her fist gliding straight into Ray's upper shoulder. It was obvious then, that they both had felt more than just gentle pain on both parts. Then once, we all began to get much closer, we started Radio Free Roscoe, and underground radio station. The one thing I look forward to every day after school. The innocent glances, a few times caught staring, meant the world to me. To Lily… nothing out of the ordinary I guess. She just thought it was friendly conversation. Me… I would dream about her looking back at me and telling me that she loved me more than life itself.

Then came the time for her single. It was wonderfully written, and played by her. She was a girl and many natural gifts, she had a velvet voice that made you want to just close your eyes and listen to. Her song was wonderfully written, she had talents that I could never amount to. I may have traveled the world, but I had never found anyone as beautiful or interesting as one. Lily Randall. I knew I wasn't good enough for her. She deserved only the best of everything, which I would not be able to provide. But a guy can dream. When I said that helping her out with the single was the best thing that had ever happened to me, I wasn't lying. I said "best thing that happened since I moved to Roscoe", but in actuality, spending time with Lily was the best thing that had ever happened to me in my entire life, from any location.

Then the thing I had dreamed of almost the entire school year occurred. We had kissed, only for mere seconds, but when you wait, it seems, like your entire lifetime, it feels like a lifetime. We had almost kissed again, this time Lily pulled away, something that flustered me. And then leave it to me, to walk in on Lily and Ray's date… in the underground. Something I had planned out, I had planned out our first date place, the most romantic place to kiss her, and even where we could possibly one day get married. I just wish the unthinkable hadn't happened. Ray and Lily were together now. And me getting adjusted would take not only a while, but the rest of my lifetime.

**Entry 2, May 5th, Saturday**

This sad story about a boy named Travis and a Girl named Lily, isn't going to end like many childhood fantasy stories… happily ever after. While eating lunch with Robbie and the "cutest couple" they were holding hands, and looking wide-eyed at each other. I ate two bites, and left the lunchroom. I couldn't handle them being in love. I had only felt that feeling once in my life, and it was towards Lily. Lily tried to get me with Bridgette, and got me together with Audrey. She was always involved in my love life… indirectly of course. Why not ever directly? Why not her setting me up with some beautiful girl, and it being herself? I guess life isn't like the movies. In movies, the love of your life sends mixed signals, and they end up together, and everybody applauds, and the movie is over. In real life, you are lost in love, where you love a girl, but know that no matter what, or how hard, you try anything, you will always finish last, and her prince charming will be there to have her in his arms… which in this case would be Ray.

When I left the lunchroom, I ran into Parker, I remember our conversation very well. Parker is one of my new best friends, she is so inspirational when she is least trying to be, and yet finishes every sentence with "Coolbeans" or "Lucky Ducky" or something so not inspirational, that it's almost impossible that she could be as intelligent as she is, but anyway, here was what our conversation was like.

"I'm sorry" I spoke, I had incidentally ran into her, and made her drop her library books, which were scattered across the hallway flooring. I guess I was deeply thinking to not see her, and apparently she was too.

"No probs Travman, something's on your mind though, wanna tell it to Psychiatrist Parker?" Parker had smiled at me. She was philosophically inept at times, yet the next, she was wise beyond her years.

"It's about… about a girl." I muttered. I realized I wasn't exactly the kind to fall in love as easily as I had, but she understood me, plus she didn't know me as well as everyone else… clear advantage.

"That was rather obvious, I've never seen you like this strong…" Parker said, almost in disbelief

"Seen me how?" I inquired.

"Vulnerable. You can tell it by the vibe you are giving off, who's this girl? Someone, obviously special. Don't worry, Parker Haynes is the Secret Specialist, never told one in my entire life." She said and smiled proudly.

"I know I can trust you, but you see, I haven't even told the best of my friends." I told to her, not meaning to offend her, but did.

"Well thanks…" she said obviously quite perturbed

"Not like that…" I said, trying to apologize, she was waiting for me to tell her who it was though. "It's… It's Lily." I said rather quickly, anxiously fits better.

"I knew it." Parker smiled, like she had learned the biggest secret in the entire world.

"Well thanks, but most psychiatrists give advice, in how to work out the problem." I hinted.

"Well alright." Parker said and rubbed her chin, and said in a germen psychiatrist voice, and held her hand like she was writing in a book. "And how does this make you feel?" she said and smiled. I laughed, it felt good to laugh after feeling completely miserable, for the past few days. "Okay seriously?" she said, joking again. "Here's some advice… they are best friends, they've known each other their entire lives, don't you think it's going to get a little uncomfortable dating the one they saw naked in the bath when they were little? Get real Travis, sometimes best friend relationships like this work out, but this one is headed straight for disaster." She said sincerely, it felt good for someone to be on my side though all this, and I was really glad this person was Parker.

"You think so?" I said, wanting reassurance.

"No, I know so Travis. You are the one of the few people I would never lie to." She said and pulled me into a hug, before skipping off to only she knows where.

She had to be right.

They wouldn't last long… at least, I hoped they wouldn't.

**A/N: Not one of my best, I know, but I really hope you all like it. It's been in my mind for a while, and I tried to stay as character as I could, hope I didn't get OOC that many times. Please review, it would make my day!**

**Much Love,**

**Manda**


End file.
